Harry Potter the true boy who lived
by Kingmaster282
Summary: Harry Potter is completply forgotten as his sister is the girl who lived. But that won’t stop his from being the best he can be. Follow Harry, Hermione and Neville as they go through their years at hogwarts. Discontinued
1. Chapter1

**The Boy Who Lived**

James Potter was in his living room at Godric's hallow when he felt a change in his home's magic.

Immediately realizing what's happening he jumps up and tells his wife frantically "Run Lily! Take the twins and run!"

Lily picks up the two children who were currently asleep and turns to James. "What about you?" she asks.

"I'll be fine. Just go!" screamed James as he felt a dark force coming from the front door.

Lily realizing she needs to protect her children quickly runs up the stairs and into the nursery.

**BANG! **The front door is completely destroyed and in it's place is a hooded figure.

Before James could pick up his wand Voldemort had already stunned him. He walked over James' unconscious body and headed up the stairs.

He destroyed the nursery's door when he arrived there.

"Step aside little girl," said Voldemort as he entered the nursery.

"No!" screamed Lily at him "Kill me but don't touch any of my children." She quickly moved between Voldemort and the twins.

"Silly little girl," said Voldemort as he stunned her. He stepped over her and reached the crib. There were two children one was a boy and had jet black hair and emerald green eyes. The second-a girl-had red hair and onyx eyes.

_Which one shall it be _thought Voldemort as he stared at the two twins. After a good minute he turned to the boy and said swiftly "_Avada kadabra"_

The jet green light hit the boy's forehead but bounced right off and him hit Voldemort. An explosion ensued causing a piece of the ceiling to him Ayleen Potter giving her a 'V' shaped scar.

Voldemort began to feel a pain he had never felt before it felt as though he had lost something important.

_Shit!_ Before long Voldemort was no more a pile of smoke left through the hole that had been created in the Potter's ceiling.

———————————————————————

Sirius had began to get worried Peter had still not arrived and he hadn't gotten his weekly letter James sent him.

_A quick check won't hurt _thought Sirius as he apparated to Godric's hollow .

When he arrived there the first thing he noticed was that there was a hole in his best friend's house.

He ran full speed to the Potter's home and saw there was no longer a door. When he looked inside he was something he would never forget his practical brother layed there on the floor.

"James!" yelled Sirius as he ran towards his best friend. He quickly casted the anti-jinx as James' eyes burst open.

"James!" yelled Sirius as he quickly hugged his 'brother'. "Are you alright?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah-just. Lily!" He screamed remembering his wife and children. He quickly ran up stairs and saw his wife on the floor and his two children unconscious both having fresh scars and a whole hole in his ceiling.

"Quickly Sirius we have to get them to saint mungos!" yelled James as he picked up his wife bridal style.

Sirius picked up both Harry and Ayleen and wiped their blood on his cloak.

"Ready?" asked James.

"Ready."

They both apparated to saint mungos and quickly got a room to place the twins and Lily in.

"We'll need to tell dumbledore." said Sirius

"You're right!" responded James as he asked the nurse for some parchment and a quill. Sirius mean while asked another nurse for a owl.

About 5 minutes later Albus dumbledore walked ito the room and immediately went toward two small beds each holding a different twin.

"So Albus who is it?" asked a now awake Lily.

Dumbledore continued to analyze the two 1 year olds and finally decided by picking up Ayleen. "Ayleen Potter, the girl who lived" he announced to them as he pointed to the 'V' shaped scar.

He of course did not realize the big mistake he just made by announcing the wrong child who live.


	2. Chapter2

**The Potter's Neglect**

It had been nearly 7 years since Ayleen Potter was crowned the title of 'The Girl Who Lived'. It had also been 4 years since The Potter's had forgotten about one of their own.

Harry now lived in the smallest bedroom of Potter Manor and rarely came out of his bedroom. The only living creature that might see Harry were the house elves. Who had taken to bringing him food along with taking him back to his bedroom when he'd fall asleep in the library.

That happened way too often for Harry's liking that last thing he would remember would be reading on some subject and then suddenly blacking out and waking up in his room.

Although sometimes after Harry fell asleep he would have a dream. But all Harry could hear was a woman crying out, a evil crackle and a jet green light. Harry had told no one this and had even taken to studying about dreams.

According to some of his books dreams were often ways heroes received messages. But this proved to be no help to Harry as his books only talked about how mythologys dealt with dreams.

Anyway enough of that, today was one of the worst days Harry wanted to be alive during. It was his birthday, but more importantly (to that rest of the world) it was his sister's birthday.

Speaking of birthday, Harry moved apart the curtains of his room and saw the lines of families that brought presents for Ayleen. It always made Harry wonder how his parents let this happen as Ayleen was probably that person most wanted dead by the pureblood families.

But they must have some kind of defense system because nothing had gone wrong in the 7 years that the Potters allowed strangers to give their daughter gifts.

Gifts. One of the things he hadn't gotten in a long time. The last 'gift' he had was a old play broom that his godfather had gotten him when he was four. However he too would jump on the 'Girl Who Lived' bandwagon.

Harry decided it was time to start his dayly routine and changed from his pajamas into some what formal muggle clothes-a gift from the house elves.

He exited his room and called for a house elf to set up defensive charms around his room. About two years ago Ayleen has broken into his room and she destroyed everything **EVERYTHING **somehow even his bed. After that incident he had taken to asking the house elves to set up defensive charms so that something similar couldn't happen.

After thanking the house elf-and it bowing at Harry-he headed down to the kitchens. He preferred not to eat with his _family _as when ever he sat with them it took a really awkward turn as that just sort off remembered Harry.

He opened the kitchen door and was immediately greeted with the smell of hotcakes(A.U I don't know what British people eat).

"Hello master Harry," greeted one of the house elfs.

"Hello," he replied as he waved at the house elf. The house elfs turned at his direction and started fixing up a plate for him.

After thanking that house elfs and offering to clean his plate and them refusing-while having shocked faces- he headed up stairs to the library. When he got there he noticed that books he had been reading last night were neatly staked on the table he was sitting at.

He stayed there for about 13 hours until a grandfather clock rang signaling that it was 8 P.M A.K.A when Ayleen's party was gonna start.

He closed his book and headed down to the Potter's party room which in reality was the living room but the adult Potters would transform it to look like a party room whenever Ayleen wanted a party.

When he got there everyone was already there clearly not forgetting the time when Ayleen had had a breakdown when Lavender Brown was minute late.

Harry awkwardly sat at a table near the back and noticed a chubby black haired boy. _I'm gonna talk to him_ thought Harry as he started walking towards that boy. He didn't exactly know it just felt like he should.

"Hello," said Harry as he extended his hand to the boy. The boy looked up and moved his hand to shake Harry's.

"Hi, who are you?" asked the boy but he immediately turned red as he realized what he just asked. "Sorry!"

"It's alright I'm Harry Potter," responded Harry as he pulled a chair and placed it next to the boy.

The boy had a shocked expression "A Potter I only thought there were three left."

"Yeah everyone seems to forget about me." said Harry not showing any emotions "Hey! You didn't tell me your name!"

"Oh sorry," he said as he turned even redder "I'm Neville Longbottom."


	3. Chapter3

**Neville Longbottom **

"Neville Longbottom huh?" said Harry. "Well, I hope we can be friends!" He said as he stretched out his hand.

Neville was shocked that somebody wanted to be his friend, no one really noticed when ever he went any where. And now this kid-Harry was offering to be his friend.

"Yeah, sure," said Neville as he shook Harry's hand.

At that moment 3 girls showed up to where Harry and Neville were sitting. The girl at the right was pale and had light curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. The girl on the left was slightly less pale but had blond hair and grey eyes. And of course in the middle in all her 'glory' was Ayleen.

"Oí useless come here," ordered Ayleen as she waved her hand for him to follow.

"No thanks, me and Neville here are or were talking before you interrupted us," replied Harry not moving.

"I thought you said this would be easy," said the girl on Ayleen's Left.

"It _was _supposed to be easy, but this squib doesn't was to obey _Daphne_." said Ayleen.

Daphne snorted and rolled her eyes at Ayleen.

"I'm not a squib," said Harry angrily.

This time Ayleen snorted. "Yeah and I'm the minister of magic though, I could become minister if I wanted to, what ever you never even show magic!" said Ayleen confidently.

Harry snorted "Me? Hah! When's the last time you've used magic?"

Ayleen turned strawberry red. "I-I I used it for my training of course so that I can become the best witch to ever live!"

Harry burst out laughing which made Neville jump.

"Oh man, Hah! Good Joke _little-sis_."

Ayleen somehow turned even darker. "Shut it! At least I have useful friends! Look at fatty over there." She said as she pointed at Neville.

Neville looked taken back before looking hurt and gripping his left arm with his right arm.

Unfortunately for Ayleen Neville had just become his friend and he wasn't gonna let Ayleen hurt Neville's feelings and get way with it.

"Why you talking about fatty you eat at least 4 'seconds,'" exclaimed Harry.

Ayleen looked like she was gonna pass out from embarrassment.

"Come on Neville let's go to the library," said Harry as he grabbed Neville's wrist and started heading towards the library.

When they arrived Neville still looked hurt from Ayleen's comment.

Not wanting his friend to be sad Harry started comforting Neville. "Don't listen to her she's just a mean bully! I won't be surprised if she gets sorted into Slytherin."

This slightly cheered up Neville but it still stung. "What do like-in general that is." asked Harry curious about his new friend.

"I don't know really," muttered Neville but Harry still managed to hear it.

"What! How do you not know what you like?" asked Harry slightly amused.

Neville just shrugged.

Harry sighed he had to find a way to cheer up and learn about Neville. Suddenly he had an idea. "How about we play a game?"

"What kind of games?"

"I ask you a question and you answer it and vice versa."

Bang they were friends tho in the beginning Neville had been shy he had opened up more to Harry like his parent's fates.

It was clear Harry and Neville would become great friends.


	4. Sorry

I've lost interest sorry.


End file.
